Why me?
by ohyeaitsnikkiJ
Summary: This is not a JONAS story. It is however a Jonas Brother story. What happens when thier cousin Nicki comes in for a while? All she wants to know why he did that to her. ANYBODY CAN READ IT IF THEY WANT TO. I HAD TO RATE IT M FOR LATER IN THE STORY.
1. Chapter 1

Hey!

It's Nicki Jonas. No, I'm not a Jonas sister but I am a Jonas cousin. There dad is my dad's brother. I'm staying over their house for the summer since there not touring. I am 16 years old. I am actually 4 hours younger then Nick. Me and Nick do not get along at all actually. Ever since I became one of his friend's girlfriend. We broke up last summer though. As I think about it it's really sad. I'm close to Joe though. Kevin I hardly ever see. He's never home; He's always out drinking or something. He's not what everyone thinks he is. But he is really sweet. I should really get to the story now.

I was unpacking my suitcases and putting clothes away. I didn't really know when Nick and Joe were coming home. They went to the movies with a few people. When I walked down stairs, the door opened.

"Nicki!" Joe yelled running towards me.

"Joe!" I said hugging him back.

After we pulled away Nick came in the house.

"Look what the cat brought in." He said.

"Hi to you too." I said.

"What are you doing here anyways?" He said.

"I'm staying for the summer." I smiled

He looked at me.

"No your not."

"Yes I am."

"Stop lying to me."

"I'm not lying to you."

"MOM!" He yelled.

"Nick her parents are on a trip and its going to last a while so just get use to her staying here." Mrs. Jonas said.

I smirked at him.

"See I'm not lying." I said.

Nick just looked at me. He looked like he was about to leave the room. But then he just had to turn around. He looked me up and down.

"Still the same Nicki. No boobs but skinny." He said

My mouth dropped.

"Did your dick ever yet? Cause it doesn't seem like it" I said smirking.

"Do you want to check for me?" He said with a small grin on his face.

I rolled my eyes and left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

"So Nicki how's life?" Joe asked me.

"Really good actually until I came here." I answered

"What do you mean?" Joe said.

"Well Nick. I want the Nick back from when we were 14. We were really close and now its like we don't even exist to each other." I said.

"Well you guys need to act like you guys did when you 14." Joe said.

"I fell like I'm on Dr. Phile."

"You're on Dr. Joe at the moment." He said.

I rolled my eyes. Just then Nick came downstairs.

"Nicki I need to talk about something." Nick said. He didn't look really happy either.

I gave Joe a look that kind of showed I was scarred a little. I stood up and walked to the stairs. He moved to side so I can go in front of him. I ran up the stairs to his room. For a 16 year old his room is really clean.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE?!" Nick yelled. He had my phone in his hand.

"GIVE THAT BACK! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT READING MY TEXT MESSAGES!" I yelled back.

"You had sex with Matt." He said.

"Maybe I did maybe I didn't." I said.

"Then explain these." He said.

He started reading them out loud.

"I had a lot of fun last night Nicki." Nick read.

"Yea it was the night ever ;)." Nick read again.

I had Tears build up in my eyes.

Nicks eyes went big.

"Matt sent this to you?" Nick said.

"Which one?" I asked.

"This." He said

"Do you like math? If so add a bed subtract your clothes divide your legs and we can multiply!" Nick said getting anger.

"He was joking around." I said with tears falling.

"Nicki just tell me did you have sex with Matt?" He said.

I shook my head.

"No." I whispered.

"Then why did he say he had a good time?" Nick asked.

"NICK HOW AM I SOUPOSE TO REMBER?! WE BROKE UP LIKE 8 MONTHS AGO! WE BROKE UP BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPIED LYING MOUTH!" I said.

"I DIDN'T WANT YOU GOING OUT WITH HIM!" Nick yelled back.

"WHY?! HE MADE ME HAPPY WHY YOU WERE DITCHING ME AND THROWING ME INTO THE DIRT!" I said.

"HE ONLY WANTS TO GET IN YOUR PANTS. HE EVEN TOLD ME!" He said.

I didn't really know what to say. I just fell to the ground crying. I heard Nick sit down next to me.

"Nicki I'm sorry. I'm sorry about the last 2 years." He said.

I just put my head on his lap and cried. He rubbed my back telling me everything was going to be ok. I felt him pick me up and lay me on his bed.

"D-d-d Don't Leave." I stuttered out.

"I won't." He said.

"Nick can I trust you with something?" I asked.

"Of course you can." He said lying down next to me.

"I'm not a virgin anymore." I said.

"Wait you lied to me?" he asked.

"No I didn't lie to you. I didn't have sex with Matt. When I was 15 my friend Hayden was diagnosed with a brain tumor. It was too big to be removed." I said with my voice cracking.

"He said he didn't want to die being a virgin so I said I will have sex with him. It hurt like hell too." I said smiling a little bit.

Nick looked down.

"Did he die yet?" He asked.

I nodded my head.

"Yea he died about 3 months ago." I said.

~FLASKBACK~

I was in hospital with him holding his hand.

"Hayden please don't leave me." I said crying.

"I don't want to go." He said with tears in his eyes.

"Then don't!" I said.

"Nicki listen to me you're the best person in the world I can promise that. I know I might not be with you physically but I'll always be with you." He said.

"I want you to have this." I said taking off my purity ring and putting it on his ring finger.

"Why don't you want to keep it?" he asked.

"I gave you my virginity." I said smiling.

He smiled back at me.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I said.

He kissed my head then slowly drifted off to what was going to be his really log slumber.

~END OF FLASH BACK~

I took a deep breath and sat up.

"Nick did you have sex yet?" I asked me.

He shook his head.

"No, but I want to. I think I'm ready." He said.

"You're only 16." I said.

"You were 16." He said.

"You got a point." I said.

We both laughed.


End file.
